The Thing Called Love
by Hikarru
Summary: Smoker's Little sister, Miku, wants to become the Pirate Queen and marry the Pirate King. And then she meets the person who would become the Pirate King: Luffy. LuffyXOC.


**Hikarru**: This is the re-written version of chapter one. I thought that it needed more detail and so I have decided to rewrite it. A thanks to all my reviewers so far: **Oni Kenpachi**, **Lilypad-Chan**, **chef**, **Jinkisscoobydoo**, **Myra the Dovahkiin**, **FoxGoddess2416**, **alldumbamericanrejects27**, **Silverblueroses**, **gen**, **TheBlackSeaReaper**, **samanthatm**, **hazu23**, and a Guest. Thank you guys for loving my story so far, and I hope to have your continuing support.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Lullaby Island**_

* * *

A light breeze blew through the calm ocean, and the tides seemed to be very energetic in their rhythm as they swept through the deep. The Straw Hat pirates sailed across the blue in search of an island to restock their supplies for they were running dangerously low on just about every thing.

Nami kept a look out for any landmass that could come creeping onto the horizon. With no luck, she heaved a sigh that could be heard over the gentle lull of the engine* below. Before she could turn herself around and walk back to her room, a sudden explosion shook the air.

"What was that?" Nami asked as she scanned the sea ahead. The sound was too loud to be heard from afar. It had to be close.

"It sounded like some sort of explosion," Sanji replied, taking his place next to Nami to help look.

Nami let out a gasp as smoke appeared on the horizon. The smoke billowed up from a sinking marine ship. That was not only the marine ship around, however. Another one was placed right next to the first one and, soon after it took a hit as well. A loud BOOM was heard, and the second marine ship took a dive into the water.

Nami looked through her binoculars as she murmured, "What is going on?"

The blasts seemed to put everyone on alert, even the sleepy Zoro who was grumpy from his interrupted nap. He yawned loudly and said, "Damn. The marines are here."

"Only those two ships," Nami stated, "Other than that, I see no more."

"Well that takes care of our problem, right, Luffy?" Usopp asked their fearless leader, who was perched on the goat head of their ship.

Luffy shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess so."

No sooner as he said that, their engine began making a dull roar. The crew turned their heads ever so slowly towards the engine room, their faces shown of fright and concern. Rightfully so, for a moment later, said engine blew up and the crew took a dive for the floor. Surprisingly, the engine did not blow up completely. If it had, the Straw Hat's beloved ship would be drowning in the ocean. However, with the engine gone, the ship halted to a stop.

"Oh great," Nami groaned, "I guess we will just have to use the sails. We still need to find a place to replenish our goods."

"How about there?" Robin asked, turning the rest of the crew's attention toward a structured landmass that was seen in the distance.

Nami gave a sigh in relief as she gave the orders to Usopp to take down the sails. When the sails were taken down, the wind did its work and blew the ship towards the rapidly approaching island.

"Why did we ever get an engine?" Nami grimaced as she peeked into the engine room. A large, ugly smoke cloud rolled through the door and into the atmosphere.

…

The seagulls called to their brethren and signaled to Smoker that land was close by. He drummed his fingers on the railing of his ship. The island that was so close was called Lullaby Island. The island was, in short, a sleepy old town that Smoker grew up on. He recalled all the good times he had there, and how much trouble him and his little sister got into. The thought of his little sister made his fingers drum faster.

It had been some time since he had returned home. Ten years was a long time to be gone. His little sister wouldn't be so little when he arrived. He made a small laugh that startled his crew.

"I wonder how she is doing," Smoker thought aloud, "Last time I went back, she mentioned something about becoming a pirate. Let's hope that Ka-San** straightened her out."

Smoker was rudely interrupted by a loud KABOOM that came from under his feet. The engine skyrocketed out from underneath, leaving a gaping hole in Smoker's ship. He heaved a sigh and rubbed his temples as the ship began taking water on fast. His crew ran around in a state of panic.

"Sir," Tashigi called and saluted to him, "We have the lifeboats ready to set sail for Lullaby Island."

"Good." Smoker said, wading through the water nonchalantly. He couldn't care less about the water. The sooner he got to the island, the sooner he's be reunited with his beloved sister.

…

The Straw Hat pirates navigated their ship into a nearby cave that gave them total coverage from the marines that were likely to be on the island.

"Here's the plan," Nami began, "Robin and Usopp will stay with the ship."

Robin nodded, "Will do, Navigator-San."

"Sanji. Zoro. You two will be a group. Got it?" Nami asked.

"But, Nami-Swan," Sanji whined, "I want to go with you!"

Zoro muttered something under his breath. Sanji immediately growled at him.

"What did you just say, asshole?!"

"Anyway!" Nami shouted over them, "Luffy and I will travel together. Anyone have any objections? No? Good. Let's roll."

With orders given out, and with much hesitation from a certain duo, everyone did their jobs according to Nami's plan.

…

Smoker felt the warmth of nostalgia as he walked through the town. Most of the townspeople remembered him and greeted him warmly. With an unusual smile on his face, he took the trek to a small cottage west of the town. The cottage, surrounded by trees, was made of stone covered in a green moss. The roof was in the same condition. Smoker felt slightly responsible for it being that way. He strolled up to the house and gave a firm knock on the wooden door.

An older woman opened the door, her face wrinkled gently, and her hands worn. Her eyes still sparkled a deep blue, and her hair was in a long, gray braid down her back.

"Smoker?" surprise graced her face as her eyes lit up drastically.

"It's me, Ka-San." Smoker replied gently.

The woman, his mother, leaned forward and enveloped her son in a tight embrace. She squeezed as hard as she could and tears of happiness dripped down her cheeks.

"It's been too long, Smoke-Kun," she said, "Come in and I'll get you some tea."

Smoker's smile grew slightly as he did what he was told, taking steps into his childhood home. His boots made the wooden floorboards creak loudly, making him wince at every step.

"This place needs some renovations," Smoker mused.

"True, but we are poor." his mother gave a soft smile. "Renovations cost so much money, and they take so much time. I like the house the way it is."

"What about Miku?" Smoker asked.

His mother's face fell and Smoker was afraid to ask why. "She hasn't been home much. She has been rather… rebellious lately. She goes on and on about becoming a pirate and leaving this island. I keep telling her that you are a marine and won't hesitate to arrest her, even if she is your sibling. A few hours ago, she stormed out because we had another fight. I don't think she'll come back for a while."

Smoker sighed and stood up. "I'll go talk some sense into her. Do you know where she is?"

"On the hill. Most likely."

Smoker nodded. "She still blows up ships from up there?"

"It's the only place where she can see the whole ocean," his mother said, "I heard her blow up a few ships not too long ago. I'm assuming she blew up yours as well?"

"Yes, she did."

"That child." his mother shook her head. "She will never grow out of being destructive."

"I'll be back, Ka-San." Smoker waved.

"Be careful." his mother waved back as her son shut the door behind him.

…

When Smoker and Miku were both very young, they had stumbled upon the Devil's Fruit that gave them their respective powers. Smoker ate the Smoke-Smoke fruit, while Miku ate the Tech-Tech Fruit***. The Tech-Tech fruit gave Miku the power over machines. She could destroy them, repair them, alter them in any way, anything she wanted. Ever since she received the power, she had been blowing up machines and causing mischief around the town.

It wasn't until a few months after they received their powers that Smoker began showing an interest in the marines, while Miku looked down the path of pirates. Smoker tried to convince her otherwise, but she only spouted out about how she would be a "good pirate".

"There is no such thing as a good pirate." Smoker found himself repeating after so many years. He reached the top of the hill and looked around for his curly-haired, dirty blonde sister.

"It's been a while, Nii-Chan****." came a gentle voice.

Smoker gazed at the girl who had her legs swung over the cliff edge. Her hair was curlier than usual, and her skin seemed paler than normal. She wore a brown bandana on her head, a larger brown bandana as a shirt, snug blue pants, and white shoes. After ten years, she had matured more than Smoker would have liked.

"That shirt is inappropriate," Smoker said with a grimace.

Miku pouted. "Ten whole years and that's the first thing you say to me. You haven't changed."

"You haven't changed either," Smoker replied, "You and Ka-San still fight."

"She doesn't want me to become a pirate," Miku explained, "No one does, but I will become one."

"What pirate ship will even take you?" Smoker asked, "You are too childish. No one wants a brat on their ship."

Miku gave another one of her childish pouts. "Nii-Chan is so mean! I'll make a pirate crew of my own if I have to! No one can stop me from being a pirate! Not even you!"

"Wanna bet?" Smoker got his arms ready to catch her.

Miku made a squeak and took off down the hill with an irritated Smoker following closely behind.

…

"Ah, we have everything that we need," Nami said proudly, "And there has been no trouble. Now all we need to do is get someone to look at our engine. Come on, Luffy."

Nami began walking towards a shop that sold machine parts, but she stopped when she heard the lack of footsteps behind her. She turned her head and saw that there was no captain following her like he had been a few minutes ago.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed in anger.

She huffed and sprinted towards the cave where their ship was. She needed all the help she could get if she wanted to find their captain any time soon.

…

Luffy had darted from Nami a few minutes ago to sightsee. Nami would never have let him go for any reason, so the only logical thing to do was to run off and get lost.

The first thing that Luffy's eyes caught was the hill that seemed to overlook the whole town. "I bet you can see the whole ocean from up there," Luffy said as he began his trek up the path, "I hope Nami isn't too mad." If he thought really hard about it, he could have sworn he heard Nami scream out his name in undeniable rage.

Luffy smiled brightly as he continued his way. He momentarily opened his eyes to see a figure running his way. The extremely curly hair was what caught his eye, followed by her face a few inches from his. It seemed that time had stopped as he stared into deep blue eyes. Then her forehead connected painfully to his, and the two took a tumble straight down from where Luffy had came from.

They ended up at the bottom in only a few short moments, Luffy rolling a few extra feet away than her. Luffy took a few moments to process what had just happened.

"Ow…" the girl groaned as she rubbed her forehead. She gazed over at Luffy and scooted closer to him. In concern, she asked, "Are you okay?"

Luffy sat up and rubbed his forehead as well. "It's okay. I'm hardheaded."

The girl giggled. "I'm glad. Sorry about running into you. I'm trying to get away from my nii-chan."

"Miku."

A shiver went up Miku's spine as she turned around. "Nii-Chan…"

Smoker glared intensely at his little sister, completely oblivious to the Straw Hat pirate a few feet away.

Luffy flicked his eyes upward and took a sharp intake of breath. He stood up, ready to run. "Smoker!"

Smoker's eyes left his sister's and locked onto Luffy's.

"Mugiwara," Smoker growled, "I should have known you would be here to start trouble."

Miku looked back and forth between the two men before getting up quickly and saying, "Nii-Chan! Don't be so mean to this man! He was the one to break my fall down the hill!"

"Miku, this man is a pirate." Smoker said.

Miku's eyes lit up. "Pirate? Really?" A bright smile slowly graced her lips as she gazed at Luffy with admiration. "Cool!"

"Not cool!" Smoker shouted, "And don't even think to ask Mugiwara if you can join his crew! I already told you that no pirate wants a brat like you."

Miku pouted once more. "Nii-Chan! I already thought of a sure plan while I was running! I know exactly what I can do in order to be excepted!"

"And what exactly is that?" Smoker asked with mild interest.

"Simple really," Miku smirked, "I will become the Pirate Queen and marry the Pirate King!"

Both Smoker and Luffy's eyes widened immediately.

* * *

_**End of Chapter One: Lullaby Island**_

* * *

_*Yes, I know that there are no engines in the One Piece world(that I know of), but for the sake of this fanfic there are._

_**Ka-San means "Mom" in Japanese._

_***The Tech-Tech is made up._

_****Nii-chan means "big brother" in Japanese._

_*****Mugiwara is(I believe) "Straw hat" in Japanese._

Please correct me if I'm wrong.

**Hikarru:** How was the re-write? I'm happy with the way it turned out. There is so much more detail than last time. I'll make sure to write the next chapter very soon. Thank you guys for being so supportive on this. See ya later!


End file.
